Las extrañas vueltas del amor
by RobinXNox
Summary: Hatsune Miku, Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine y Kaito Shion protagonizan esta historia de amor complicado, traiciones y sentimientos confusos que culminaran en direcciones que jamás hubieran esperado.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ CAPITULO UNO ~**_

.- ¡Rin! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Llegaremos tarde al colegio!- exclamó Len desde la planta baja. La esperaba con la mochila colgando del hombro, al pie de la escalera.

.- ya voy, ya voy.- Len la contempló con aburrimiento mientras descendía arreglándose el rubio cabello en lo que pretendía ser una coleta a un lado de la cabeza. Sonrió mentalmente al descubrir que solo unos detalles (como por ejemplo su estilizado cuerpo de niña) eran los que los distinguía uno del otro.

Rin cogió su mochila que Len tan pacientemente le tendía y juntos salieron aquella mañana hacia el colegio.

El sol brillaba con fuerza abrumadora y Len maldijo los pantalones largos, envidiando a Rin con su cómoda falda azul.

.- Perfecto día para no ir al colegio- comentó de pasada su reflejo femenino.

.- por supuesto- asintió distraído pensando en que él si tenía un motivo importante para asistir: su reciente nueva relación con una vieja compañera, lo tenía emocionado y ansioso. Rin no había notado esos estados, quizá por estar demasiado concentrada en sí misma.

.- bien, pues hagámoslo.-

.- ¿hacer qué?- Rin levantó una ceja, contrariada por la poca disposición del chico a seguir sus descabellados planes.

.- ¿es una broma, verdad?- Len negó con la cabeza

.- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede estos días Len? Has estado desconcentrado y ausente prácticamente todo el tiempo.

jmm quizá si lo había notado

.- humm nada, quizá sea que el fin de curso esta cerca-

.-pues este nuevo tú no me gusta para nada- con una mueca ofendida se adelantó unos pasos, alejándose en una clara muestra de descontento.

Una vez en el colegio, Len desapareció entre la multitud de alumnos que poblaban las taquillas dejando a la rubia confundida y aún más enojada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ CAPITULO DOS**___

.- ¿Kagamine Len-Kun?- llamó el profesor con voz monótona, buscando con la mirada al rubiecito que diligentemente contestó.

.- ¿Shion Kaito-Kun?- el aludido contestó y luego dejó escapar un enorme suspiro que llamó la atención de su amigo y compañero. Se volvió para contemplar con espanto que el peliazul tenía unas terribles ojeras y estaba fantasmalmente pálido.

.- ¿Kaito-sempai? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó

.- ¿hum? Si, si estoy bien. No te preocupes Len-Kun.- el rubio no quedó nada convencido con la respuesta e insistió:

.- si necesitas contarme algo, Kaito-sempai, yo puedo escucharte- Kaito lo miró lleno de gratitud y en cuanto abrió la boca para comenzar su historia, la histérica voz del profesor Nowaka, le llamó la atención.

.- me cuentas luego.- murmuró antes de voltearse y pretender prestar atención.

La lección fue mas larga de lo esperado y para cuando terminó, el cerebro de Len estaba embotado y confundido. Aún así estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para marcharse escaleras arriba durante la hora del descanso.

.- ¿cómo estuvo tu clase Miku-chan?- le preguntó a la muchacha que trataba inútilmente de desenredar sus cabellos., sentada en el piso de la azotea. Len se sorprendió pues estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre pulcramente peinada.

.- ¿realmente quieres saberlo?- había fastidio en su mirada.

Len se sentó junto a ella y tomando una de sus preciosas colitas, desenredó con paciencia cada uno de sus nudos.

.- todo de ti me interesa.- le susurró haciéndola estremecer. Todo su enojo se disipaba después de una palabra de él.

.- hicimos el sorteo de los asientos- comentó.

.- eso es genial, ¿dónde te tocó?.- no veía nada malo en ello, pero sospechó que no era todo

.- cerca de la puerta.-

.- eso es muy cómodo. No tendrás problemas para salir- intentaba cambiar con palabras dulces el humor que desprendía Miku. Y a la vez, mitigar la bestia que seguro se le venía encima

.- ¿sabes quien se sienta detrás de mi?- len dejó de acariciarle el cabello, temiendo lo peor.

.- ¿Rin?- adivinó de mala gana

.- exacto. Y aparentemente se le ocurrió que seria divertido jugar con mis colitas durante la lección-

Miku echaba chispas. _Tendré que hablar con ella esta noche._

Len reanudó su tarea, disculpándose en silencio por los actos de su gemela.

.- se que quedamos en no decir una palabra, pero ¿no crees que sería mejor que lo supiera de una vez? Solo para evitar problemas como estos- le dijo el rubio

.- ¡no! Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca delante de ella.- regañó Miku, disfrutando del contacto de su novio.

.- pero ¿Por qué no? Ella probablemente lo entenderá- Len no estaba convencido de sus palabras pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

.- Len, cariño, tu sabes mejor que yo que ella es un peligro cuando se enfada. Y estoy segura de que esta noticia la pondrá de los pelos.- a veces el chico realmente era un tonto.

Len Kagamine no había notado aun el excesivo amor que su hermana le profesaba. No solo era excesivo: era realmente amor. Mas que amor entre hermanos, Miku podía jurar que ella sentía una verdadera atracción por él. Pero, ¿cómo hacerle entender que su hermana lo quería exclusivamente para ella? No había otra alternativa que dejar pistas y rogar por un milagro.

La hora del descanso acabó justo cuando Len terminaba con la colita derecha de su novia.

.- ¿te apetece un helado, luego de clases?- preguntó

Miku sonrió y asintió antes de marcharse.

De vuelta en su salón Rin Kagamine la acorraló en una esquina.

.- He ido a buscar a Len- le dijo sin preámbulos con los ojos llenos de ira.

Miku no dijo nada. No había una respuesta coherente para aquella afirmación.

.- ¿ Y sabes qué? No estaba. Y tampoco pude encontrarte a ti- la amenaza implícita en el tono de su voz, la hizo temer por un momento.

.- yo…yo estaba en el salón de música. Con… con Kaito-Kun.- el temblor en su voz la hizo dudar de que Rin fuera a creerle. Lo que no sabía Miku, era que Rin no la había buscado a ella; solo estaba comprobando una teoría.

La rubia pareció creerle y alejándose un paso la dejó escapar.

_se esta volviendo peligrosa. Y eso que aún no sabe nada_ pensó Miku mientras con una sonrisita poco convincente se sentaba y aseguraba de dejar su cabello fuera del alcance de la Kagamine.

.- ¿tienes la tarde libre? Me gustaría conversar un poco- le preguntó Kaito con los ojos casi cerrados en un inminente ensueño.

.- ¿Hoy? Hum… pues he quedado con Rin para acompañarla a conseguir unas cosas para su club- excusas. Odiaba mentir, eso se le daba mejor a su hermana.

.- ¿Y no puedes ir en otro momento?- Ya casi se dormía sobre los brazos doblados en el pupitre.

.- no. Pero ¿quieres que pase por tu casa esta noche? ¿Y quizá así puedas descansar un poco antes?

No supo si lo había oído, pero iba a ir de todos modos.

Cabello largo y brillante que se movía según la decisión de la brisa. Alta y esbelta, perfectamente arreglada y con una hermosa sonrisa en los ojos. Asi es como Miku lo esperaba en la plaza central de su distrito.

.- Miku-chan- gritó Len Kagamine mientras corria desde la estración del tren. Traía algo en sus manos que ella no alcanzaba a distinguir.

A pesar de que estaba llena de felicidad, no podía evitar sentirse dolida por el hecho de ser aun "Miku-chan". Pero no podía decir nada: tenía que salir exclusivamente de él.

Luego de un efusivo abrazo y un cariñoso beso, Len tomó la mano de su novia y la condujo por el centro de la ciudad, disfrutando del clima y la emocionante conversación que dos amigos podían tener.

Len pagó los helados (Menta y mora, para ella y banana y chocolate, para él) y juntos recorrieron las tiendas y los videojuegos.

Casi a la mitad de la cita, el celular de Miku sonó con una absurda y alegre melodía.

Ella se retrasó un poco, para ver el mensaje:

_Me gustaria verte y que conversemos.-_ rezaba el mensaje. El nombre guardado de su emisario la llenó de pánico y melancolía.

.- ¿estas bien Miku-chan?- preguntó el joven Kagamine al reconocer el temor en sus ojos verdes.

.- si… si, claro, vamos- Aunque Miku intentaba con todas sus fuerzas parecer despreocupada, no era una buena mentirosa. Len no dijo nada mas al respecto pero pensò en investigar la fuente de su malestar. Y estaba seguro de poder identificarla.


End file.
